Wreck-It Muzzy Trailer/Transcript
Transcript *Muzzy: My name’s Muzzy. I’m gonna wreck it! For thirty years I’ve been doing this. *Orinoco (The Wombles): I can fix it! *Muzzy: It starts to feel hard to love your job when no one else seems to like you for doing it. *Monterey Jack (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers)‬: You’re just the bad guy who wrecks the building. *Orinoco (The Wombles): Aah! *Orinoco (The Wombles): I’m okay! I’m okay. *Muzzy: If I’m honest with myself, it sure must be nice being the good guy. *Genie Jafar (Aladdin): Muzzy, you are bad guy. But this does not mean you’re bad guy. *Muzzy: I don’t want to be the bad guy anymore. *Orinoco (The Wombles): Ralph abandoned his game. *Annoucer: Welcome to Game Central Station. *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets): Bad guy coming! *Muzzy: Everything changes now. *Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers): Where’s Muzzy? *Muzzy: Sorry, Q*bert. Me, Muzzy. *(Orinoco Speaks Q*bert Accent) *Orinoco: Muzzy's gone to Hero’s Duty? *Nellie the Elephant: Fear is a four-letter word, ladies. You want to go P.P. in your big boy slacks, keep it to yourself. *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): Hi, mister! You’re not from here, are you? *Muzzy: Sugar Rush? *Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse): You’re game jumping? *Muzzy: Hey! *Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse): You wouldn’t hit a guy with glasses, would you? You hit a guy, with glasses. That’s well-played! *Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers): Without Muzzy, we’re doomed! *King Nigel (Muzzy in Gondoland): They’re gonna pull our plug! *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): What’s that? *Muzzy: A Medal, I earned it in Hero’s duty. *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): Bff! *Muzzy: It’s not that kind of duty! *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): I bet you really gotta watch where you step in a game called Hero’s Doody! *The Panther King (Conker's Bad Fur Day)‪: We can’t change who we are. *The Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince): (Grunts) *The Angry Big Red Thing (The Trap Door)‬: You can’t mess with the program, Muzzy. *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): Everyone here says I’m just a mistake. *Muzzy: Are you ready for this? I will not leave you here alone. *The Panther King (Conker's Bad Fur Day): Let’s close out with the Bad Guy Affirmation. *Fat Cat (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers): I’m bad, *Count Duckula: (Yelling) *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under): and that’s good. *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book): I will never be good, *Stiletto (Danger Mouse): No no no no *Vincent (Over the Hedge): and that’s not bad. *The Great Gonzo (The Muppets): Hold that thought. *Corvax (Muzzy in Gondoland): There’s no one I’d rather be than me. *Muzzy: Hey-o! *Orinoco: Why do I fix everything I touch? *Nellie the Elephant: Its makes your mommas proud time. *Muzzy: I love my momma! Oh well, the cops! *Dr. Von Goosewing (Count Duckula): Hold still, Ow! *Harry Smile (Avenger Penguins): Take that! *Muzzy: What are you doing? *Genie Jafar (Aladdin): One game at a time, Muzzy. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Wreck-It Ralph Trailers Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts